Beautiful Hatred
by chloerrz
Summary: Beautiful Hatred
1. Prologue

Prologue | Beautiful Hatred

_Draco_

Another letter from Pansy, I think this is the two hundredth letter I've received from her this summer? One more day until I'm back at Hogwarts, one more day until I can escape these letters of obsession, one more day until I can maybe get some decent friends. I guess Blaise is cool and everything but when I think about my other friends…ugh. Pansy is an obsessed, love sick freak; Crabbe and Goyle are mentally retarded and…that's all my friends. I bet even hanging out with potter would be better than this and that, coming from me, is _really_ saying something.

I looked at the letter from Pansy and sighed. _Same as the rest of each letter she sent me asking me why I didn't reply to her last one._

Hey Draco!

How's your summer? Mine rocks! But it'd be so much better if you were here! I can't wait to see you again! Why didn't you reply to my last letter? So unlike you! I miss you! See you tomorrow!

Love Pansy XXX!

Way too many exclamation marks in such a short letter, like seriously, I think she used around 7.

The door creaked open around 4 centimetres before some person knocked. My parents, or the elves, never knock.

"May I come in?" a familiar voice said somewhat and surprisingly confidently.

"Who is it?" I asked. _I recognized that voice…_

"Just…just let me in," the voice replied.

I walked over to the door and opened it, to find the shock of my life. Natalie, that Ravenclaw who sits behind me in Transfiguration and Potions, was there wet (it was raining outside) but in a vest top thing, mini shorts and flip-flops. It had only been raining for around five minutes, but it was raining hard. Natalie looked surprisingly hot for a wet person.

"Natalie?" I croaked.

"If you answer my question, I'll do whatever you want for the rest of your freaking life unless it's to do with evil or killing. What did the sorting hat say to you before it sorted you into Slytherin?" Natalie said slowly, a serious expression plastered on her face.

"It said I was just like my father – the perfect Slytherin," I lied. It had actually said I'd do better in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw rather than Slytherin because of how different I was from my father. It said I might actually have some sort of humanity in me and if I was sorted into Slytherin my humanity would slowly slip away and I would become some sort of beast. I guess it was right – I was the school bully. What a prat I've made of myself.

"Tell the truth, Draco, tell me the truth," Natalie snapped.

"Why? Why do you even need to know?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"Someone said you weren't happy in Slytherin and…and if you tell me what the sorting hat really said, I'll help you gain some sort of decent reputation round the school. The reputation you really want," Natalie replied truthfully. Even though I couldn't be 100% certain, I was about 99.9% certain she was telling the truth.

"Why can't you help me anyway? Also, who told you I wasn't happy in Slytherin? I didn't want anyone to find that out just yet…well I guess I am happy, I'm just sick of my crappy friends," I replied, sounding like an 11 year old girl bitching about her friends.

"Dumbledore told me, he tells me a lot of things that you wouldn't think anyone else would know," Natalie explained, "If you tell me what the sorting hat really said, I can go back in time and change everything."

_Exactly what I want…_

This is the point where I woke up from the spot on the grass I was lying on. Kneeling over me was Natalie, my best friend, the love of my life (not that she's yet aware) and the most popular, beautiful Ravenclaw ever know to exist and all I could think was _what a messed up dream_.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One | Beautiful Hatred

_Natalie_

I knew Draco well and one of the things I knew about him was that he could sleep for a long, long time. It wondered me like it wondered most people as to why the hell we were friends, like really – I'm a Ravenclaw, he's a Slytherin. I'm popular (not my opinion), he's not. I'm actually liked by the people in Gryffindor and Draco? He's hated by just about everyone who isn't a damn Slytherin. Draco is an A class bully, but that didn't piss me off since I can really get catty, like a few weeks before school ended for the summer I got into a bitch fight with some lame Hufflepuff. Nice? Definitely.

Draco slowly opened his eyes, a small but still somewhat warm smile spreading slowly across his face. I smiled softly back at him as I waited for him to sit up. His soft blue/grey eyes looked up at me for a few seconds before he started to sit up; I loved his eyes, they seemed so . . . Draco. They were stormy, mysterious yet beautiful and irresistible all the same. Exactly like Draco.

"How long have you been watching me?" Draco asked. He didn't seem bothered or anything, so that was a good thing. Arguing with Draco is _not _agood idea, especially if it's outside his house.

"Not too long. Anyway, what should we do? We could go into the town and get coffee or something as long as you try to sound muggle, only if you want to, obviously," I answered, helping Draco to his feet.

"Sure, let me just tell my parents and -" Draco replied before I interrupted.

"Just _go_. They won't miss you, like really; do you even think they know you're here right now?" I sighed before taking Draco's hand and dragging him away from his house.

"Is this how a muggle teenage boy would spend their weekend or summer? Going down to coffee shops and other random shops in the shopping mall in town with some totally rebellious girl who for some idiot reason they're friends with?" Draco asked me once we turned the corner and started heading towards the town centre.

I laughed at the way Draco had described me. Me, rebellious? Um, I don't think so. He's the hot ass Slytherin, not me. I'm the hot ass goody girl Ravenclaw.

"Yes, that's exactly what they do. They go shopping with their hot-as-hell friend who they know is a much better person than them and they wonder why the hell they haven't even kissed them once in their whole entire life," I replied, probably sounding like some pathetic flirty twelve year old, not a fourteen year old who's just joking idiotically, "What are you thinking right now, Draco?"

"I'm thinking about how you described yourself as hot. I'm thinking about how much it kills me to say I totally agree with your self centred description of yourself. But I really don't wonder why I haven't kissed you yet. I know the answer to that – you're my friend, not my lover," Draco pathetically babbled. He looked embarrassed . . . he _never_ looks embarrassed.

"You don't even have a lover, unless you count that lovesick brat Pansy who no one could even possibly want as a lover, so I don't know what you're babbling on about. I'd be a great girlfriend. I'm attractive, nice, bitchy, popular, intelligent and I have nice hair. What don't I have that a guy could possibly want?" I confidently proclaimed. Nobody else was around to judge my false high opinion of myself as we headed into the shopping mall, so that was an upside to our conversation.

"You're short. That's what you don't have, height. Guys like tall girls, but I guess you're cute rather than sexy. And no, Pansy doesn't count as a lover. She's a pathetic lovesick admirer who should suck herself," Draco laughed before he grabbed my hand and lead me into Starbucks.

I decided not to answer Draco, but to look where to sit instead. There was hardly anyone in Starbucks apart from about a group of ten year olds sitting around one of those tables with the rounded sofa-seat things circling it. I remember how I used to sit there with my friends when I was about ten (yes, ten year olds like coffee. It really isn't that odd) before I found out I was a witch. My parents went insane when they found out I had to go to Hogwarts but I was somewhat relieved that I didn't have to stay in their company anymore. They were so . . . old. They're like 60 now.

"Let's sit over there, in the corner," Draco said really loudly, pointing over to the table for two people which had seats in the shapes of hearts. I looked around, trying to figure out why the hell he might be saying it so loudly since there was only some ten year olds in here when I saw Harry and Ron standing in the doorway. _Since when did they live round here?_


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two | Beautiful Hatred

_Draco_

"I'm just gonna go say hi, don't freak out okay?" Natalie whispered to me before walking off to go talk to Potter and Weasley. She so shouldn't be friends with those disgusting Gryffindors, they make her look so . . . _nice_, but as horrible as it may be, Natalie is _nice_. Apart from when she's bullying someone with me or bitching about some random twat to me, then she's not nice.

I went over with her, mainly because I really didn't want her getting into proper conversation with those Gryffindor twats. Natalie just looked at me with a sort of cute and confused look on her face when I stood behind her. She looked _nice_.

"Hey Natalie and Ma- um, Draco; is it okay if we talk to Draco alone?" Harry said pathetically. Me? Alone? Oh please don't torture me Natalie!

"That's cool with me I guess. See you in a minute Draco," Natalie responded before walking over to the table I picked out and curling up delicately on the seat.

I gave Harry and Ron a questioning look so that they'd have to talk first. I really didn't want to see too curious, despite the fact that I was.

"Is it true? Like really, seriously true? It can't be true! It's insane!" Ron spluttered unattractively. What the hell?!

"Is what true? That you're a sad ass freak? Oh because that much is definitely true, Weasley!" I snapped back.

"You know what we're talking about, Malfoy!" Harry snapped, "Is it true that you like Hermione? Like really, Malfoy! Ginny said that some other random people said that you said that you liked Hermione!"

I blinked a few times at them.

". . . Like that would be true! God dammit you freak Gryffindors, don't be so stupid! Me? Hermione? Me? Mudblood? Not happening, Potter! Not happening!" I laughed somewhat quietly. I was pretty sure Natalie couldn't hear, but I was just going to make up some stupid lie as to why they wanted me. Like really, me and Hermione for god's sake. . . . I so don't need Natalie getting the wrong impression of me.

Harry sighed then dragged Ron out of Starbucks as he whispered something pointless to him. I walked over to Natalie, trying to look cool and oh so Draco.

"Should I get the coffee?" Natalie asked as soon as I sat down.

"I really don't want any," I said stupidly slowly. Natalie just shrugged then looked at me for a while.

"You know, Draco Malfoy, you have the most amazing eyes ever," Natalie randomly said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"You know, Natalie Ammel, you are the best looking suck up ever," I laughed. Natalie laughed too…oh god I love her laugh.

"Come on, let's go back home. I want to get to sleep before ten tonight – Hogwarts tomorrow!" Natalie said cheerily as she stood up and left.

"It's only 6:00pm!" I shouted as I tried to catch up with her.

"Yeah well we're going to have to eat something, figure out where I'm going to sleep tonight since you're damn parents are back home, get changed, talk for a while then probably hug or something before we go to bed," Natalie shouted back before running off even faster back to my house.

-

"We've done two of the things of your list of things we need to do before we go to sleep. It's going to be twelve before we get to sleep, so don't stress. Now we just need to find somewhere for you to sleep, then talk, then hug," I said as Natalie came into my room and lay on my bed next to me. She got changed into her pyjamas and like hell does she look sexy. She had on a tight spaghetti-strap tank top and tight black mini shorts. God I love this girl.

"Lets do the finding somewhere for me to sleep thing next," Natalie said as she turned over on her side to face me.

"Okay, well you can't sleep anywhere apart from my room and the only place you could sleep in my room is my bed since no way are you sleeping on the floor. We could share my bed I guess, it's not like my parents ever look in and all we're going to be doing is sleeping so that's okay…" I quickly babbled, "So now just to do the talking and the hugging."

Natalie laughed her sexy laugh for the twelfth time so far today. Yes, I count and no that does not mean I'm obsessed with her! It just means I love her.

"Okay well…I'm tired. Talk tomorrow?" Natalie said yawning before she slipped under the duvet covering my bed and slowly yet beautifully falling asleep.


End file.
